Web of Feelings
by Courtney Ravensdale
Summary: DISCONTINUED Len Kagamine hates his stepsister, Rin. And she hates him back. But when Rin almost gets raped, she retreats into an emotional shell. Can Len get her out without getting caught in his web of feelings? Rated T for language and some adult themes. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Well, guys, here we are with my first FF! I hope I wrote it well, please r&r!

* * *

Len Kagamine strolled comfortably into his bedroom. The 16 year-old hadn't seen his "sister" in the house, luckily enough. He was sneaking out to a party that night, and his stepsister, Rin, could not afford to catch him this time.

"Where have you been?" The clear voice echoed from behind him, from the direction of- she was sitting on his bed. The one place she never went, she was there.

"I could retort with asking why you're on my bed, _sister._" Len sneered. The blonde hated his stepsister, and the feelings were mutual.

"I'm in here because I know of your plans for tonight…"

_Fuck._

"…and I've decided to be nice this time and not tell Father." Len's stepfather, Kaito Shion, liked Len, but enjoyed when his "flawless" daughter tattled on Len's outgoings. It gave him an excuse to punish Len.

"Then why exactly are you still in here? This is my room, and I intend on changing before the party."

"I am still here-" she stood up, blonde hair bouncing- "-because I will also be attending this party, _brother._"

_ Double fuck._

"Alright, alright, get out already!"

* * *

Len had arrived at the party. On the way there, he had dropped his sister off at her friend's place; they were going to carpool. He slipped into the crowd, greeting people as he went to get something to drink. The hostess, Miku Hatsune, was at the punch bowl.

"Hey, Miku," Len said.

"Len! I'm glad you came!" Miku cried, flinging her arms around his neck. Her long teal ponytails reached to her waist, and her eyes of the same color surveyed his.

Len smiled the smile that had won over the hearts of all the girls at school. Except Rin's. He didn't care about her heart, though. "Of course I came, Miku, it wouldn't be a party if I weren't here."

Miku beamed. "That's right, Len, keep that thinking up," she gushed. She walked back to the DJ turntables, as she was master DJ at school.

Mika Zatsune, her look-alike, greeted Len in the crowd. She was also a DJ, but she wasn't as good as Miku. A lot of people talked to Len; he couldn't remember them all. By the time he made his way to the other side of the crowd, the end of the party was rolling along and Mika had taken the DJ table. Len plopped himself in a seat at the edge of the large room, and started talking to Mikuo Hatsune, Miku's older brother. The two themselves were like brothers.

"Hey, Len," the older said.

"Mikuo." The blonde replied. "How has college treated you?"

"Not very well." The green-haired boy pointed to a bruise on his cheekbone. "Some moron in my dorm crashed my room, drunk. I had no choice but to force him out; didn't even recognize him as my roommate's best friend until later."

Len grimaced, his azure eyes scanning the room. "That's pretty fucked up."

Mikuo nodded. "I live on the second-story. Later, the crasher jumped out of a window on the third floor. He was trying to hit a trampoline carried by four other students."

Len winced. "Ouch. Did he die?"

Mikuo grimaced. "He'll want to when he finally comes around…"

Miku's head popped out of the crowd at the beginning of the last song of the night. She spotted her boyfriend and pulled him to the edge of the crowd. She began to sway back and forth, and Len placed his hands on her waist. The song was slow and hopeful, and Len closed his eyes. He instinctively pulled Miku closer to him, and she curled up against his chest. When Len reopened his eyes, big teal eyes were looking up at him. He leaned forwards and gave Miku a kiss.

"_Len!_" The voice jolted Len out of his show of affection. He looked towards the door, and there was his greatest fear: his stepsister. Looking for the entire world like a normal girl to everyone else, he could see something about her that no one else could. The feeling of pain on her face. She turned and ran out of the house.

Len watched her go. She had left her purse on the ground where she had dropped it. Len apologized and thanked Miku for inviting him to the party, and gave her another small kiss as apology. He grabbed Rin's purse as he chased after his stepsister.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, guys, don't forget to review! I'll answer questions at the end of the next chapter, hope you keep reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rin: **Do I have to?

**Skye: **Yes, you have to. Len-kun as well.

**Rin and Len: **Skye Wolfe does not own any of the characters in this story, and she'd love if she did...

**Skye: ***grins* Enjoy~!

* * *

It was almost eleven at night. Len had been driving around the area, searching for his stepsister when he spotted her in her favorite café. It was open until midnight, and she was sitting back to the front of the store. Len pulled into the parking lot and walked in the door, setting off the bell. Rin didn't react. He walked up behind her and did something he had never done with her before: he hugged her. She tried to turn around as he whispered in her ear, "Rin…I don't know what I did to make you feel such pain…but I'm sorry. Please forgive me…"

Rin struggled for a tiny bit, then broke Len's hold and ran into the bathroom.

The blonde boy ordered a coffee from the café worker, and drank it. Len walked up to the door after finishing his coffee and called, "Rin?"

A muffled response came a few minutes later. "What do…you want?"

Len looked at his feet. "I want to apologize, and take you home. Mom and Ka- err, Father will be wondering where we are."

A suppressed sob. "L-like you want to be nice to me. You hate me!"

Len shook his head even though she couldn't see.

Rin spoke again. "See? You don't have a response for that! You do hate me!" A squeak, high-pitched, emanated from the bathroom, and a grunt could be heard, then the sound of feet hitting pavement.

Len pushed open the bathroom door, and it was empty. The window hung open loosely. _Shit__! _He ran back out of the café, then looked both ways. There was no one there. Sitting in the passenger seat of his car was Rin's purse.

Len swore aloud. "Fuck!" He ran around to the driver's side of the car, opened the door, and heard a scream pierce the air.

* * *

**A/N: Here we are with super super short Chapter 2, I'm so glad for the great reception on the first chapter! Thanks! As promised, I'll reply to reviews...**

**OtakuGirl347: **Just like the relationship between my sister and I. Just kidding~! Thanks for reviewing!

**Goose: **I like your name, btw. xD Here's chapter 2! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kasseybaby123: **I've got four chapters completed, and am writing the fifth, but I've got a ways to go. Thanks for reviewing!

**Pilpols: **Well, this chapter should have answered, somewhat. A more defined answer will appear in the later chapters. Thanks for reviewing!

**AkaiChouNoKoe: **Your prayers have been answered, I updated! Hahaha, thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Flashlight QUEEN: **Here's Chapter 2, for your reading pleasure~ and I like that reaction xD Thanks for reviewing!

**SeacatTopaz:** When it goes down, it goes down. Ultimately. Especially when _someone _tries to hurt my cute little Rin-chan figure here. Guess you'll have to wait for the next chappy...

**I'm getting on a plane flight back home for six hours, I think that's plenty of time to get stocked up on chapters for this story here, hope to see you next time~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ** This is the...awkward part, I don't go into detail though. Enjoy this chapter, read my notes at the bottom too!

* * *

He knew the scream was Rin's, no doubt about it. Where it was coming from, though, that was harder to pinpoint. Another scream echoed. It came from down the street, and Len took off running towards it. "Rin! Rin!" A third scream sounded and was quickly cut off, and Len saw two figures in an alley to his right.

The screaming had stopped, and Rin was slumped against a wall, in front of her was a man – _unbuttoning her shirt. _He succeeded in doing so, and then began to slide Rin's short skirt down her legs. Rin was left in her bra and underwear, the latter quickly torn off the unconscious girl.

Len charged at the man with a yell. His fist connected with the attempted rapist's face, and blood spurted from his nose as the older man swore. He backed off, leaving Rin in the alley and Len breathing heavily.

Len's face turned red at the state his stepsister was in. He helped support her weight so he could pull her skirt back on. He picked up her shirt, slid her arms into the sleeves, and re-buttoned it carefully. Len also slid her thin arms into his warm jacket, then carried her bridal-style back to his car. He then stood outside the car and called his mother.

"Hey, Mom."

"Len? What are you doing out so late?"

"I got a phone call from Rin, she said she was at a party and she needed a ride home."

"Oh ok, I'll see you soon~"

"Mom, wait."

"What is it, dear?"

"I found Rin…in an alley. A man was about to rape her until I intervened…" Len scratched the back of his head. "I didn't know what to do, so I punched the guy. He ran away, but Rin's clothes were all messed up…and she was…well, you know…"

His mom caught the drift. "Oh, that's no trouble. And I'll make sure Kaito finds out; do you remember what the man looked like?"

Len remembered that the man had a bandage over part of his head and one eye, as well as purple hair. "I'll- I'll tell you when I get home, okay?"

"Alright, be home soon. Drive safe, Len."

"I will, Mom." Len disconnected the call and started the quiet engine of the car. With a low rumble the car pulled away from the café and started down the quiet road. As he drove, he thought carefully about the man who had abducted his sleeping stepsister.

He had purple hair, and a bandage winding around his head. It also covered one of his eyes, Len thought it was his left. The man was also wearing an open coat that was longer than usual, with yellow patterning along the bottom and on the shoulders. He was wearing a black pair of pants, and there were bandages wrapped around his chest. Len thought that was a pretty good description, enough maybe to find a culprit?

* * *

**So, who knows who the culprit is? I know. Obviously. This might get some more characters involved, and I really hope you liked this chapter~! I'm not answering review this chapter, I have homework to do, but I hope to see you soon~!**


	4. Chapter 4

Len pulled his car into the driveway of his spacious home. The home had an acre and a half of land on the plot, and there was a long driveway to the home itself, which was hidden from roadside view by trees. Len had not wanted to move to the countryside, but Kaito was rich and his mom loved him. Len was practically dragged onto the plane, but relaxed in the first-class seat when he realized the upsides of the move itself. New people, meaning more friends. Big house, meaning more money to spend (aka higher allowance). Big house plot, lots of time to himself. Room to himself of a decent size. It wasn't too bad. He also recalled what had happened between himself and Rin; they had used to be good friends.

* * *

A blonde boy sat in the backseat of a taxi, eagerly looking out the window at the golden wheat fields reflected in his blue eyes. His mother sat next to him, short brown hair and brown eyes with smile lines around them. "Almost there, Len," she said. "Make sure you're nice to your new father, alright?"

Len turned and faced his mother, then nodded. "I'll be good," he replied.

The taxi turned into a long driveway, and Len looked out his window at the large trees. "Wow," he whispered. "They're huge! Perfect for climbing!" The ten year-old grinned.

A house emerged from the trees, and it was also large. The mansion, as Len called it, was three stories, with separate wings on either side. A man stood outside the mansion on the stairway to the large front door. Next to him was a girl with blond hair and a floppy white bow tied into it. The man knelt down and turned the girl towards him, and said something. The girl nodded, and the man stood back up.

The taxi slowed to a stop outside the house, and Meiko, Len's mom, swiftly exited the car and rushed to the man's side. The man had blue hair and was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Kaito," she said, "this is my son."

Len had also stepped out of the car and was pulling his luggage out of the trunk of the car. After he had done so, Len walked up to Kaito, and held his hand out for the older man to shake. "Hello, Mr. Shion, my name is Len Kagamine."

Kaito laughed, and shook Len's hand. "Well, I suppose you already know my name then. You may call me Kaito." He then brought the girl forward. She had bright blue eyes, and Len thought that she looked somewhat like him. The main difference was that Len had his hair pulled up into its usual ponytail. "Len, this is my daughter, Rin. She's your age, I hope you two will get along."

Rin smiled, and hugged Len suddenly. Len blushed and returned the gesture, then said, "Hi, I'm Len."

Rin smiled wider, and replied, "I'm Rin. Do you like to climb trees?"

Len grinned. "Do I! They give me somewhere to think!"

Rin spun Len around and pushed him gently towards the trees. "I have a treehouse, we can go hang out there~!"

"Alright then!"

The two ran off into the miniature forest on the property. Kaito laughed, and Meiko said, "They look uncannily alike, don't you think?"

Kaito nodded. "They could almost be twins, even. Len's room is near hers, and they'll be in the same classes at school. They should get along nicely."

* * *

Len slowed the car to a stop outside the garage. The light in Kaito's study was still on, and Len could see a figure silhouetted through the shades, pacing. Another figure handed the first a cup of some sort, and the first drank.

Len sighed. Kaito always drank his mom's homemade brandy when he was worried. Len opened the back door of his car, and picked Rin up. She was still unconscious, and he was starting to get worried. He managed to close the car door, lock the car, and get inside the house without injuring his stepsister. He was halfway up the stairs when he heard a voice behind him.

"Len."

_Shit. _Len turned around and walked back down the stairs to meet his stepfather. "Sir."

Kaito's face was lined with worry, and sadness mixed with hints of anger resided in his eyes. "Come into my study, won't you?"

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun duuunnnnnnnn. I'm still writing the next chapter, sorry. I'll update it as soon as I can, alright? Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****Sorry it took so long to get up, guys, I had a ton of homework. orz R&R please!**

* * *

Len sat stock still in the chair opposite Kaito's desk. Lining the walls were rows and rows of books on shelves. The only light in the area was on the other side of the door, and a small oil lamp sat innocently enough among the messy papers on the desk. Kaito sat behind his desk, and Rin, still unconscious, lay on a lounge chair off to the side, breathing slowly. Len's stepfather was currently working as a university professor, and was grading an essay that was turned in for extra credit. He was wearing a pale blue long-sleeve collared shirt, and a pair of beige slacks. His coat, white with cobalt blue and yellow patterning, was draped over the chair.

Kaito finished the paper he was working on and turned his attention to Len. "So I hear you've been out and about tonight."

Len gulped and said, "Yes, sir."

"Where exactly have you been?"

"I...I went to a party with Rin, sir."

"So Rin also knew about this party?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"How did you two get to this party?"

"I drove my car, sir, and dropped Rin at a friend's house on the way there."

"Which friend of Rin's was it?"

Len recalled the green-haired girl's name. "Gumi Megpoid, sir."

Kaito nodded. "I know that girl. Nice girl."

Len said, "The party was at my friend, Miku's, house."

"Miku Hatsune?"

"Yes, sir."

"That girl is talented with music. Anyways, what occurred at the party?"

"I had a conversation with Mikuo Hatsune, sir."

"Miku's brother, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, sir. Rin saw a boy she likes, I believe, kissing another girl at this party. She screamed his name, started crying and left the area. I, knowing that something might happen to her, thanked Miku for inviting us and went after her."

"Continue."

"I found her at her favorite café downtown, it was open until midnight. I approached her and tried to glean information at her breakdown, but she ran into the bathroom and escaped through the window."

Kaito frowned and waved for Len to continue.

"I found her in an alley with the person that attempted to rape her. Rin was already unconscious at this point, and the man was swiftly undressing her. It seemed as if he had done the crime before. He was about to-" Len coughed into his clenched fist- "-attempt his objective when I punched him in the nose from the side. I saw blood, I most likely broke his nose. He swore and ran off. I...cautiously redressed Rin in what I could, then called Mother about the situation. She said she would inform you of the situation, and I then drove home."

Kaito bobbed his head, his eyebrows creasing his forehead deeply. "Can you remember what the man looked like?"

"Yes sir, I thought about that on the way home. He had dark purple hair, and bandages wound around his head. The bandages were an off-white, and they covered his...right eye, I believe. He was wearing a long coat, not unlike the one you wear casually, except it was black with purple patterns on the bottom and shoulders, and around the bottom of the sleeves. He wore no shirt beneath it, and bandages were also wrapped around his chest. He wore black trousers, and I do not recall what type of shoes he wore."

Kaito swore quietly and banged his fist down on the desk. "Thank you, Len," he said. Len could hear the anger and careful control in his voice. "Please take Rin back to her room while I inform the police of this incident." As he spoke, Kaito rose and walked over to his daughter. He picked up one of her hands, caressing it in his, and kissed her forehead. Kaito then rose to his full height.

Len also stood, bowing his head in thanks to his stepfather. He walked to Rin's chair, and picked her up gently. He turned to face the door, but stopped when he heard Kaito cough quietly, at which he turned back around.

Kaito's face was distraught with sadness, and Len had never seen it as such. Kaito's deep blue eyes pierced Len's, and he whispered, "Please take care of my baby girl, Len..."

Len nodded again, his eyes locked on Kaito's. "I will, sir." He left the room.

* * *

Upstairs, Len sat outside Rin's room. His mom was inside, checking on Rin and her injuries. He was curled up into a ball, his blue eyes focusing on nothing in front of him. Rather, they focused on a memory of how Rin and him had grown apart...

* * *

Len, now 14, was getting ready for the Halloween party at his friend, Dell Honne's, house. Dell had given outfits for everyone to wear, "in an effort to match." Len thought that there was an ulterior motive behind it. He was dressed in a slightly oversized white short-sleeve shirt with a yellow tie, and baggy long black shorts with a yellow and orange belt draped on his right side. He wore a headset over his ear, hair pulled back messily into its standard ponytail. A fake microphone rested near the left side of his face. Boot covers that rose to just below his knees fanned out to hide Len's white sneakers. Matching arm covers flared out to his wrists. Len hears a knock on his door. "Come in!" he called.

Rin opened the door. She was dressed in a more feminine version of Len's costume. A white tank top cut off just above Rin's belly button, and she had a pair of rolled up shorts on, also with the belt. The arm and leg covers matched Len's, and an addition to the microphone was Rin's big floppy bow. A few bobby pins pulled Rin's hair out of her face. A fake tattoo reading "02" was stamped on Rin's left arm. "Ready to go~?" She asked excitedly. Len and Rin decided to go as twin divas who often sang duets. They were under Len's last name, Kagamine.

Len bobbed his head. "Ready when you are," he said.

Rin smiled and grabbed Len's hand. "Then let's go~!" She practically dragged him down the stairs and almost ran into Meiko, Len's mom.

"Ow...hey, Mom," Len said, rubbing his head. "Ready?"

Meiko smiled and regarded the two. "You two could seriously be taken as twins. Well, let's go then."

The threesome ran outside and jumped into Meiko's car, which was already running.

On the way there, Rin was babbling excitedly on how many people were going to be there, including Miku, Mikuo, Kaiko (a girl who looked uncannily like Kaito), Meito (a boy that resembled Meiko strongly), Lily (a girl who somewhat bore semblance to Rin), as well as Haku, Dell's cousin. Len sat in silence in the backseat, looking out the window until Rin bumped him gently. "We're here."

* * *

Len could hear the music blasting from inside the large house before he even got inside. Taped to the door was a quickly written message that read: "To all the Vocaloids in attendance, please walk around the back of the house and come in the backdoor."

Rin laughed at the message. "So they're calling this the Vocaloid party! That's cool!" Len laughed with her.

As they walked around the back of the house, Len could see colored light streaming out the windows. "Seems like Dell's really got the party this time," he commented.

Rin also looked at the windows. "Yeah, I think so."

They stepped up to the back door to find themselves at the back of a tall green-haired boy.

Len called, "Mikuo?"

Mikuo turned around. "Hey, it's Len and Rin!" He called over to an abnormally white-haired boy in the crowd. "Dell! Len and Rin are here!"

The boy maneuvered expertly to the back door and greeted the blonds. "Len, Rin! I'm so glad you could make it! Come on in!"

Len glanced at Rin, who immediately dashed into the crowd to find and greet people. Dell nudged Len. "We're having a karaoke contest later, you and Rin should totally do a duet."

Len looked incredulously at Dell. "Eh, what? I can't sing. Rin can, I can't."

"Oh, come on, Len. You're being modest. Your mom made you join choir, and you're one of the best singers in there."

Len held up his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright."

Dell grinned. "I've got specific outfits for karaoke if people are joining. By the way, some girl named Miku Hatsune was looking for you. She wanted to tell you something, I think."

Len nodded, and said, "Thanks, Dell. I guess I'll go find Miku." Miku Hatsune and Len went way back, to before Len moved to live with Kaito and Rin. They were sometimes considered childhood sweethearts by Meiko. Apparently, she had either moved to the country or was visiting briefly.

Dell called after Len as he moved through the crowd: "If she wants some, give it to her!"

Len grinned at Dell's comment. The two had become best friends over the course of the three years Len had lived there. Unfortunately, Dell liked to "play" with girls, and often said similar comments. He also had a fashion fetish. Len was often subject to modeling some of Dell's clothes (to Dell only, of course).

"Len-Leeeeeen!" The shrill cry jolted Len out of his thoughts. As did the weight of a teenage girl crashing on top of him.

Len fell to the ground, instinctively pushing the person on top of him off until he saw the teal hair. "Miku!" He laughed and helped her up. "What are you doing here?"

Miku was also dressed as a Vocaloid, but she had a different style than Dell's costumes. Len guessed she made the outfit herself. She brushed herself off, and hugged Len again. "I moved here, silly!" The shorter girl patted Len's head as if he were a dog.

The grin on Len's face grew wider as Miku told how her father had been transferred to the country. Len caught her mid-sentence, saying, "Does Rin know? She's here, too."

Miku frowned. "Who's Rin?"

Len explained quickly, "Rin's my stepsister. She looks almost exactly like me. Besides the fact that she's a girl, obviously."

Rin's voice echoed in Len's ear after he stopped speaking. "Who we talking 'bout, Len?"

Len glanced over to his left side, where the feminine voice had come from. "Rin! Don't do that!"

Rin walked around to Len's side, regarding Miku. "Hi, I'm Rin, this kid's stepsister. Who are you?"

A playful grin lit up Miku's face. "I'm Miku Hatsune, Len and I have been friends from childhood."

Rin smiled back. "Finally! Someone other than his mom can tell me embarrassing stories about him!"

The two walked off together, leaving a flabbergasted, blushing Len standing in the middle of the crowd. After a second, he shook his head and chased after the girls.

When he caught up to the two, they were chatting at the punch bowl. Len bent over, panting, then stood back up and told Rin, "Hey, Dell pressured me into joining the stupid karaoke contest later, and he wants us to do a duet..."

Rin grinned. "Let's go kick some vocal-ass!"

Len grinned alongside her as they left Miku, who called after them, "Good luck!"

Dell was standing in the back, and nodded satisfactorily when the "twins" approached. "Glad you decided to show. We have a couple duets tonight. You two haven't been announced, so your performance will be a surprise. Dressing room's on the left down the hall, it's divided into a boys' and girls' area. Change in there, your outfits are the only ones left, I believe. Good luck, Kagamines."

Len nodded and led Rin to the dressing room. A bunch of girls were standing a little farther down the hall. He could identify, at least, Akita Neru, Lily, Lola, and Kasane Teto. Also present was a white-haired girl, who Len believed was Haku Yowane, Dell's cousin. Len pushed Rin into the girls' side of the dressing room. On the boys' side, there was an old-fashioned formal suit hanging on a hook on the wall. It was a cream colored jacket, a black vest, and a white shirt with a pair of nice khaki shorts. A pair of black boots sat on the ground. Len wondered as he changed, what could Rin be wearing? He guessed he would find out when they went up on stage.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, guys! Don't forget to review, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Can anyone guess what song the couple will be singing?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You guys get a double update today because I neglected my duties as an author Q^Q So here's Chapter 6!

* * *

**

Len went to stand with Dell while some of the other couples performed. Meito and Kaiko performed a duet called "Cendrillion," while Miku and Mikuo sang "Melt." Len was surprised that Miku and Mikuo sang. Miku was on the turntables, as always, but sang as well. After the Hatsunes finished, Len nudged Dell and asked, "Where's Rin?"

Dell replied with a grin, "She should be on the other side of the stage with Haku. We're both coordinating this." After he spoke, he went up onstage and announced loudly, "Well, let's give it up for our new friends the Hatsunes, Miku and Mikuo!"

The crowd cheered enthusiastically, and Dell continued, "I do believe that this is the last couples performance for this evening." He subtly beckoned to Haku, who ran up on stage with an index card in hand. With her mic, she said, "Well, that was great! Here, Dell, someone gave me this earlier."

Dell read the card and feigned surprise at its contents. "It appears we have one more couples performance this evening! Please put your hands together for Rin and Len Kagamine!" He applauded as he walked off the stage, handing the mic to Len. "Words for the song are on the small screens in front of the stage. Good luck, bro."

Len nodded curtly and walked up the stairs to the stage. The lights had darkened, and Len stayed close to the edge of the stage as a gentle red light illuminated the stage. A violin began to play a moderately-paced melody, as an introduction. Len began to sing when the words on the screen turned yellow.

"Our eyes meet with a certain look within this caged-up world. Pretending not to know, but even so, my spark of interest might be seen."

A feminine voice from the other side of the stage took over, as the words turned pink.

"My heart is secretly burning, but I cannot let it be known and grow nearer to you. Deep breaths that you can feel make you have quite a shock."

The words turned orange, and yellow light bathed the stage as both voices harmonized, "As with any normal feeling of love, right now, I'll make sure you fall for it. Even with a few shallow holes , I won't leave behind any trace."

An instrumental break gave Len the chance to look over at Rin. She was garbed in a black dress with white lace at the bottom, matching black boots, and white arm poufs. Her bow was fixed firmly in her hair. Her cheeks were slightly pink from singing, but she looked adorable in Len's mind. Len walked halfway across the stage as he sang the next verse: "Maybe it's unseen, subtle words that make you undefending if you had known the powerful drug that only I could resist."

She walked towards him as she performed. "A rusted, breaking chain running where no one is. The echo of the clock is louder when you struggle."

Coming close together, they continued to sing, "We can always hide inside the garden depths, forever waiting. The blended scent of our sweat...it feels like I've been taken." Instrumental break. "As with any normal feeling of love, right now, I'll make sure you fall for it. Stumbling into a few shallow holes..."

She said with a sly look, "Come capture me."

He replied, "We can always hide inside the garden depths, forever waiting. The blended scent of our sweat...it feels like I've only been taken." As the song came to a close, he threw away the microphone and pulled Rin into a short dance, bending her backwards as he swept her off her feet. When the violin stopped, their faces were inches apart. The crowd went crazy as Dell snuck up behind Len and gently pushed his lips onto Rin's, at which they both started blushing furiously. An angry shriek issued from somewhere in the crowd. Len quickly pulled away as Dell backed a few feet away. Rin stood up, and started to giggle. Len, still blushing, started towards Dell, who began laughing.

"Len!" Miku yelled. "What was _that?"_

Len looked in confusion to the crowd as Miku stormed up the stairs to the stage. She took Dell's mic and nearly yelled into it. "How could you do that when _I'm in love with you?"_

Len stared incredulously at Miku. "Woah, woah, woah. You _love me? _When did that happen?" He said.

Miku threw the mic back to Dell, who caught it in surprise. "Ever since the second grade. When you caught me when I fell off the monkey bars," she said, blushing and fidgeting. Her blush faded as she grabbed the collar of Len's coat and rammed her mouth to his. Len didn't even try to break her iron grip.

Rin gasped in turn behind him. "Len! Get your mouth off that tramp's!" She yanked Len from behind, dragging him off the stage as he reached towards Miku.

"Miku..." he said. "I love you, too..."

* * *

**A/N: **This one's shorter than the last one, but I really wanted to treat you guys. Can anyone name the song? Hm? Thanks for reading, I'll get to work on the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Rin stopped dragging Len when she reached the back door. The music had started back up, and Mikuo had taken Miku home because he thought she had gotten overheated and was not well. Rin dropped Len, whose head hit the floor with a crack.

Len sat up and started rubbing his head, and asked, "The hell was that for?"

Rin sat down next to him, pouting. "For kissing her."

Len frowned. "Why do you care? It's my life."

Rin looked away. "You sound like my mom. She said the same thing before she killed herself."

Len turned towards Rin with concern in his eyes. "What?"

Rin replied coolly, "I said it, I won't say anything else."

Len sighed. "Alright then." He paused, then added, "Do you want to go home?"

Rin nodded slowly. She looked back towards Len, and she seemed like she was about to cry.

Len helped Rin up, and she started sobbing into his shoulder when he walked out the door. His mom didn't even ask when she pulled up to the house, she just drove them home quietly.

When the trio got back home, Meiko left the two in the car, letting them sort out their feelings. Eventually, Rin stormed out of the car, yelling, "Len, I hate you! Don't you _ever_ talk to me again!" She then ran, crying, inside.

That was when the feud started.

* * *

Len shook his head and realized that he wasn't sitting in that car, waiting for Rin to return and apologize. He was sitting outside Rin's room, and his mom was checking her injuries. Rin. Len stood up and nearly hit his head on the doorknob, then turned around, confused. He closed his eyes, shook his head, and walked into a wall. The blonde remembered to open his eyes, and went to open the bedroom door when Meiko opened it from the inside. Len ran straight into her, not realizing that she was there. He shook his head again, and focused on his mom's face. It was calm and collected, over its normal happy and carefree expressions. Len found his voice and asked, "How...is she?" It came out raspy and worried.

Meiko replied, "There were no major injuries, just a couple scrapes and bruises. She's asleep now. You can go in if you want."

Len nodded. "Thanks, Mom." He said, hugging her.

Meiko smiled and hugged him back. "Love you, Len."

"Love you too, Mom." Len released his mother and walked past her into Rin's bedroom. It was the same size as his...actually, it was his room, mirrored. Rin was sleeping quietly on her four poster bed in the far corner, and the yellow walls made it look as if it were daytime. The black sky outside the window contradicted that fact. The only light in the room came from Rin's desk lamp. Rin's desk itself was covered in papers with doodles, with a couple open notebooks filled with her curly writing as well. The large closet on the wall opposite the bed was closed; giant mirrors with dry-erase marker writing hid her wardrobe. By the window was an orange beanbag, with a thick book sitting on it. Rin's personal reading nook. A bookshelf stood nearby, with many worn paperback books gathering dust. On the dresser immediately to the right of the door were a few picture frames with photos of friends. One was of Rin and Gumi, another with the group she sat with at lunch. In the middle, however, was an intricate frame that looked like floral patterns. In it was a picture of Rin and Len at the Vocaloid party, up on the stage singing. Rin's right hand was held in Len's left, and radiant smiles were on their faces.

_ We look...so happy together..._ Len thought. He picked up the frame and brushed the dust off of it, smiling sadly. He replaced it in its spot, and pulled Rin's desk chair over to the side of her bed. Her hair, usually pinned back with bobby pins, fell freely in front of her face, which was still slightly flushed, even in sleep. Len smiled and yawned. He then glanced at the clock. Almost midnight. He glanced over at the beanbag under the window. It looked more comfortable than the desk chair, so Len put the desk chair back and plopped down in the beanbag. Then he realized he wouldn't want the sun to wake him up, so he moved the beanbag next to Rin's bed, where he had been sitting. _That's better..._ he thought sleepily. Before he dozed off, he took off his shoes and placed them in his room, then walked back to Rin's room. He brushed her bangs out of her face and sat back down in the beanbag. Len suddenly felt very awake. He glanced from the desk to the bookshelf, and rose to retrieve a book. The book he chose (the most worn one) was entitled _Dark Wood Circus. _He read the back, with the description saying:

"The Dark Wood Circus is one of the most intriguing circuses in business, famous for its strange animals on display. When a curious little girl travels to this circus, what amazing, or scary, events will occur?"

Len raised his eyebrows and opened the book. _Once upon a time..._

* * *

About half an hour later, Len had finished the book and fallen asleep with his head resting on the side of the bed. In his dreams, he was reliving the karaoke at the Vocaloid party. It was on constant repeat, until a scream woke him from his glorious sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, a treat for you. Quick chapter up before school. This chapter went under some serious editing before I deemed it good enough to upload. Here you go, enjoy!


	8. IMPORTANT: Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE; PLEASE READ**

**Sorry about not updating in so long, guys! I've been busy, and this week is finals. All my teachers have been rushing to get through all the required material, and I've been _so _behind in typing! I promise, I'm working on Chapter 8! I'm almost done, I swear! How about I give you guys a little sneak peek for being so patient?

* * *

**

Len's eyes flew open as an alarmingly high-pitched scream hit his ears. Light from the full moon poured in the open window along with cool air. He looked around, confused, when a pair of thin and wiry arms wrapped around his neck and wouldn't let go. He was pulled backwards, up and on top of Rin's bed. The scream stopped as his back scraped painfully against the bedframe. That's when he identified the source of the scream (and arms) as Rin herself.

Rin released Len, and he turned around. Her face was red from screaming, and her bottom lip was trembling. "Who...who are you?" She asked. Her voice shook. "A-are you him? The man who..."

Len's eyebrow twitched as he thought about what she meant. Then it clicked. The man who had trapped her in that alley.

"...who hurt me...? Did you do that to me?" Her voice still shook, but her teeth were clenched together and the tremor in her voice was through anger, not fear.

Len placed his hands on Rin's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I did not do that. I swear to you, Rin."

Rin's azure eyes gazed back into Len's, and she slowly nodded her head. The anger in her eyes seemed to fade as she said quietly, "You did not hurt me...Len..."

Len smiled a little. "Rin, what are you afraid of?" he asked.

* * *

**Alright, that's all. Thanks for waiting for so long, and thanks for reading, too!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. I really wish I did though...**

* * *

Len's eyes flew open as an alarmingly high-pitched scream hit his ears. Light from the full moon poured in the open window along with cool air. He looked around, confused, when a pair of thin and wiry arms wrapped around his neck and wouldn't let go. He was pulled backwards, up and on top of Rin's bed. The scream stopped as his back scraped painfully against the bedframe. That's when he identified the source of the scream (and arms) as Rin herself.

Rin released Len, and he turned around. Her face was red from screaming, and her bottom lip was trembling. "Who...who are you?" She asked. Her voice shook. "A-are you him? The man who..."

Len's eyebrows twitched as he thought about what she meant. Then it clicked. The man who had trapped her in that alley.

"...who hurt me...? Did you do that to me?" Her voice still shook, but her teeth were clenched together and the tremor in her voice was through anger, not fear.

Len placed his hands on Rin's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I did not do that. I swear to you, Rin."

Rin's azure eyes gazed back into Len's, and she slowly nodded her head. The anger in her eyes seemed to fade as she said quietly, "You did not hurt me...Len..."

Len smiled a little. "Rin, what are you afraid of?" he asked.

The blonde girl shuddered and looked away. "The dark...and that man...he-he trapped me! I couldn't move...his eyes...black as the dark..."

Len took one of his hands off of her shoulder and caressed her face with it. There was a small burn on her jaw. He ran his thumb over it, and she winced. He removed his hand from her face and set it in his lap. "I am the only person here, with you. There is nothing to be scared of. Can you trust me?" Len's voice was level, with no mask of emotion hiding the concern in his voice.

Rin looked back at Len, and lifted her hands from the thin bed-sheet. They reached Len's face, and she said, "I think...you're the only one I _can _trust, Len..." Her hands then fell to the sheets once again.

Shock crossed Len's face, and he quickly composed himself. He suddenly felt very drowsy. "Rin...I need you to trust my mom...and your dad, he's very worried about you. Can you trust them?"

Rin's eyes stared blankly at Len. "A...woman of red..."

Len smiled. His mom loved the color red.

"And...a man of blue...they were chasing me...they were chasing you, too, Len..." Her eyes closed. "In front of me was the man from the alley...no matter where I turned, he was there...and you disappeared...I couldn't do anything...I was helpless..."

Len's smile faded as Rin described a scene that scared him. She seemed to be scared out of her mind as well. The man of blue...must refer to Kaito, whose hair was a bright shade of cobalt blue. His eyes searched her face, looking for a sign that she was just joking, but the tear rolling down her cheek caught his attention.

She opened her eyes, which stared blankly at a point on Len's shoulder. "Then it all changed...I was walking on a long path through a forest...there were dark clouds in the sky, and it looked like it was about to rain." Rin looked back into Len's eyes. "You were walking beside me. You acted like I wasn't there, because you started to sing, 'Clean and clear, our paths cross; a single fragment of a dulcet rhythm on our fingers. Crystal clear, you're melting away; a single beam of scarlet in the rain.'"

Len blinked the tears out of his eyes and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his step-sister. She showed no immediate reaction, but she wrapped her arms around him in return. _Rin...I swear, I won't leave you again..._he thought. _No matter the cost, I will never leave you again._

Rin released Len and lay back down, shivering slightly. Len crawled over to the opposite side of the queen-sized bed and lay down. The phrase she said he had sung repeated over and over in his head until he drifted off to peaceful sleep.

* * *

Bright sunlight streamed in the window the next morning and caused a sleeping Len to stir. A pair of blue eyes opened to find a shock of bright blond hair in front of them, and Len instinctively drew back from it, to find himself pinned to the mattress. Rin was laying (somewhat) on top of him. Her head rested at the bottom of his neck, with her arms wrapped around his torso. Len realized he was still fully dressed. His jacket was wrinkled along the sleeves, which were pushed up to his elbows. His white shirt was also wrinkled, as were his jeans.

Len's face turned red as Rin stirred, looked around, and located his face. "Len..." she mumbled, then sat straight up, her face matching his. "Len! What are you doing in here!"

Len relaxed. This was a side of Rin he knew. "You were freaking out about a dream you had last night. Something about a forest path...?" He knew what she was talking about, because he had dreamt the same thing from his point of view after he fell asleep again. "And rain..."

She nodded. "I remember that. I also remember running..."

Len suddenly hugged Rin, pulling her closer to him. In his mind, he said, _Rin, you're always safe with me, I hope you realize that... _He released her, and stood up hastily when a wave of dizziness hit him. He swayed, and sat back down on the bed, holding a hand to his head.

Rin asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just dizzy," Len replied. He stood back up, slowly this time, and took in a deep breath. "We've got school tomorrow...do you think you'll be able to go?"

Rin cocked her head to the side. "Why wouldn't I be able to go?"

Len coughed once. "The events of...erm, last night."

Rin asked, "What do you mean? I remember the café, and running away from you. I escaped out the window..." Her eyebrows turned downwards. "Then...I remember waking up, here. There's a blank spot...there's supposed to be something there, right? I forgot something."

Len nodded. "I'll...tell you about it later."

Rin hopped out of bed, cheerily saying, "Ok then!"

Len smiled. This was a happier side of her. He could tolerate her when she was like this.

The blonde girl suddenly pushed Len out of her room. "I've gotta get dressed, you know. Why don't we go out to the tree today?"

Len's eyes lit up. There was an old, unused train track that ran across the back edge of Kaito's lot, and there was a lone tree out there. The two would often kill time when they were younger by playing around there with the gates on the track. "Alright, I'll go change. Meet you by the back door?"

Rin nodded. "Last one there's an unhappy chef!"

Len froze. Then, slowly, he shuddered. "Don't. Ever. Say. That."

Rin grimaced. "Sorry, Len. I couldn't think of anything else."

Len turned and ran to his room. He sat on his bed for a moment, thinking about what she had said. It was a reference to a movie that Rin, Dell, and Len had watched over at Dell's house. "Conchita" was about a woman cursed with immeasurable hunger. Conchita knew all the tastes of food in the world, but still lacked a taste that she craved. One day, after she had devoured her chef- it _was_ a horror movie, after all- one of her servants suggested that Conchita eat a part of herself. The cursed woman did so, and found the taste she was missing. The ending showed the partially devoured woman, her lips stained with her own blood in death. Dell had claimed it an awesome movie, but Rin and Len had been scarred with that final image.

Len shuddered again and pulled off his shirt. It hung in his limp hands, as he recited over and over a scrap of poetry he was forced to memorize when he was little.

"'Believe in yourself, trust yourself.'  
I still have my sword with me, and I wield it in my hand.  
I don't believe that you ever truly lied to me,  
So I wish that I will go to you.  
You were smiling, opening your arms.  
You embraced me with your dyed hands.  
'Believe in yourself, trust yourself.'  
The sword shed a tear in my tremulous hands."

Len flopped backwards onto his cool bed. He put his shirt over his face and sighed. Then he remembered that he was supposed to meet Rin at the back door. _Shoot!_He threw his shirt across his room, grabbed a clean one out of the closet, and didn't even bother to put shoes on. He flew down the stairs, and ran smack into the glass door that separated him from the backyard. He stumbled backwards a few steps, then fell backwards onto the ground.

Rin, who had monitored the entire scene from the backyard, started laughing her head off. Then her face turned red, for no apparent reason.

Len realized he didn't have a shirt on. His face mimicking hers, he pulled the black shirt on over his head. Looking around, confused, Len saw that Rin was waving to him.

"Come on!" she said, impatient.

Len held up a finger, as if to say, Wait. He dashed back up the stairs, and pulled off his jeans. He put on a pair of cargo shorts, ones that he had worn the day previous to school. Automatically and unconsciously, he slipped his phone into his pocket. A pair of sandals slipped onto his feet, and he was back downstairs in a flash. This time, though, he remembered to open the door before trying to go through it. He met Rin by the back fence; she was beaming at him.

"I can't believe you ran into the door!" she cried. "That was so _funny!_"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Len said, grouchy.

Rin opened the gate and stepped through. Len followed her and closed the gate behind him. They started walking out to the back of the large property, followed by an awkward silence until they reached the train tracks. Rin dashed to the other side of the tracks and sat on the gate. Len smiled.

"Just like old times, heh." Rin laughed as the gate swung back and forth, unused to the weight.

Len ran across the tracks, grabbed Rin's hand, and ran towards the tree. It was a tall oak, with sturdy branches and lots of spots to sit comfortably in. The leaves were gold and red, contrasting the cloud-filled sky. Rin found the worn branches around the "back" of the tree that formed a ladder to the upper part of the tree, and both started climbing. Rin found a spot at the higher part of the middle where she could see the horizon; Len was below her, reclining against the trunk. Len's phone beeped in his pocket; he hadn't even realized it was there. He pulled his phone out. _1 New Message,_ it read. He pressed _Open_.

_To: Len_

_Hey, I'm coming over. You had better be waiting for me._

_xoxo -Miku_

* * *

**Talk about draaaamaaaaaa. So glad I finished this chapter, hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews and your faithful following, guys! I really appreciate it, especially on my first published fanfiction!**


	10. Chapter 9

Len blinked a couple times at the text message. He barely had time to process the message when Rin snatched the phone out of his hand. He reached up to grab it back, but Rin scrambled higher into the tree and read the message to herself.

She laughed, "Ha! Hahaha, that's a joke, right? She's not _really _coming."

Len's anger heightened a bit as he climbed up the tree, snatched his phone, and climbed down to the ground. He started stalking away angrily.

Rin watched all this, amused, until Len began to leave. She swung deftly down from the high branches of the tree and started chasing Len, asking, "Len? Did I do something?" When he didn't answer, "Len, I'm sorry..." After a minute of profuse apology, she promptly ran into the 'forest' at the front of the property, thinking that Len wouldn't forgive her for whatever she had done.

Len observed this in cold silence and kept walking back to the house. He sighed. Miku could come at the worst of times. He let himself in the house at the back door to find Miku standing in the foyer, tapping her foot impatiently.

Her cheek was red from what seemed to be a slap mark, and her thin eyebrows were turned down severely. Her arms were crossed across her chest, and she seemed to glare at Len.

Len frowned and approached her. The blond embraced her, which she returned, but resumed her former position afterwards. "What's wrong, Miku?"

"Your sister!" She exploded. She turned and faced the large window by the door, nearly screaming. "She randomly came up to me a few minutes and slapped me! _She slapped me!"_

Len was taken aback. Rin disliked Miku, as did all of the former's friends, but this was sudden. Len smirked inwardly. Rin was bold.

Miku walked back to Len. Reflected in her eyes was no longer anger; it was sadness. She threw her arms around Len's neck, sobbing. "I don't like that at all...I can't stand her...she sees you so much more than I do..." She buried her head in Len's shoulder.

Len placed his hand on the back of the tealette's head. "I only see Rin more because I _live_ with her, Miku. And if you and I lived together, while still in high school, it'd only be awkward. Not to mention all the rumors that would surely spread."

Miku nodded and pulled her head away from Len's shoulder. "It's just so hard...and then last night, when she shrieked and ran away...it's just so confusing to me..."

Len's face became solemn. "I need to tell you what happened last night after that. You have to promise not to tell _anyone. _ Not even Neru."

Miku's eyes widened. When she was told not to tell Neru something, it was usually something very secret. She nodded and released Len. "I swear I won't tell a soul. I'll take it to the grave."

Len took her hand and led her to his room, which was soundproofed because Len played drums occasionally. He sat on his bed, and Miku sat in his desk chair. He took a deep breath and started, "After Rin ran out, and I followed her, I found her in that little café downtown, you know, the one that's open until midnight..."

And he related everything.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rin was sitting alone in the treehouse at the front of the property. She wiped the tears from her face. She could see the long winding road, and the sun was just beginning to set. Struck with inspiration, she opened her mouth and began to sing.

"The world blurs; even so, will I still love you? I know this - but what should I do?"

* * *

Miku was sitting straight up in her chair when Len, exasperated at having to talk so much, flopped backwards onto his bed. She bit her lip. _What should I say? _Her choices were either to support Len because he was helping his sister (and avoiding punishment from Kaito), or to deride him because Rin would be hanging on him like a pest. She chose the former and said, "That's alright, you need to help Rin because she _is _your stepsister. Besides, if you get grounded, that won't be any good for _us._" She emphasized the word _us, _meaning her relationship with Len.

Len nodded and whispered, "Thanks, Miku."

Miku nodded in return. "Well, I have to go, I promised my dad I'd be home by sundown."

Len rose at the same time she did, and moved towards her. He wrapped his arms around her, and whispered, "I'm sorry, I know how this was hard for you..."

Miku smiled and released him, then left quietly.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh bad chapter is bad. orz So Len gains an ally. But will Miku stay onboard the entire time? And how will Rin react to Len's trust in Miku? Find out when Web of Feelings returns!**

**/shotshotshot I HATE LenxMiku. I had to put it in for the sake of understanding, though...**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Look, I'm actually updating this story! I hit major writer's block on this one, but constant pestering from a few friends got me to finish writing this chapter. I swear, I'll try and do better from now on!**

**Disc: This is called fanfiction for a reason...I don't own any of the Vocaloid characters, but if I somehow get rights to them, I'll let you guys know.**

* * *

After Miku left, Len went out to find Rin. He needed to apologize for what he did to her earlier. _She could be traumatized, _he thought pessimistically. First place he checked was her room. Nope. The train tracks. Nope. The forest. Nope. Finally, he checked the treehouse.

There she was, curled up in a corner, asleep. _How cute_, he thought instantly. He shook his head and examined his surroundings more closely. There was a book clutched in Rin's hands. When he climbed farther into the treehouse to see, he recognized the book: _Dark Woods Circus. _The same one he had read the night before.

Rin stirred slightly, and Len froze. She lifted her head and blinked, comprehending what she saw. There was Len, looking embarrassed, the book was in her hands, the sun was starting to set...wait a second.

Len smiled uncertainly, scratched the back of his head, and sat down across the treehouse from Rin. Her eyes never left his face as he said quietly, "I'm sorry."

Rin sat up and locked her eyes on his. Without a word, she crawled forwards onto Len's lap and just sat there. With her head resting against Len's shoulder, she said softly, "It's ok. I understand why you did that. I forgive you."

Len sighed internally, and stroked the back of Rin's head. Together, they watched the sun sink below the horizon. The sky was streaked with pink and purple, and they walked back to the house.

Kaito and Meiko had been in the former's study all day, and they had probably talked about the events of yesterday, Len assumed. He took Rin into the kitchen to make her something to eat.

The kitchen was a spacious room, with granite countertops, all stainless steel appliances, and knives sharpened to perfection. Len liked the knives. They were perfect for hurting people with...especially people with dark purple hair...

"Len!" Rin's voice jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Eh? What?" he asked.

"I want orange chicken!" she said gleefully. Rin had seated herself at the table already, and, like any time she's carefree, wanted something that had the taste of oranges. Her hair was devoid of its usual bow, and bobby pins as well. A sincere smile was on her face – one that Len hadn't seen in a very long time.

Len smiled back at his step-sister. "Of course." He deftly prepared the meal. The blonde also set aside a small portion for himself, then served Rin.

She squealed with delight. "Ooh, thank you, Len-Len!" She promptly began eating.

Len cringed internally a little at the nickname she used. That was an old nickname, from when they were still little. _Oh well, _he thought. _Another time. Kaito is already on it, anyways._

Len stood at the counter and ate his few pieces of chicken, then noticed that Rin was almost finished with her portion of food. He took his empty plate and set it in the sink, then sat next to Rin at the table. She was humming a song, and finished the chicken. Len swiped the plate away before she could lick the sauce off of it, and placed it in the sink as well.

Rin pursed her lips. "Leeen!"

Len looked towards her. "Yeah?" He replied.

"I'm booored!~"

"Of course you are," he said as he walked to the table. "What do you want to do?"

The female blonde shrugged. "I dunno, what do youuuu wanna do?~"

Len looked at her with stern but tender eyes. "I want to play video games. But I'm not sure that you'd want to do that."

Rin looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I'm up for that. You have racing games, right?"

Len grinned. "Course I do."

* * *

"Augh! You cheated! There's a shortcut there that I didn't know about!" Rin wailed.

"Well, you would've seen it if you had watched what I did," Len replied smugly.

"Cheaterrrrr!" Rin was incessant.

"So...I've won twenty-seven out of twenty-nine..." the boy mused. His eyes flicked over to the clock; it was almost one in the morning. "Woah! How did it get that late?"

Rin looked away from the screen. "What?"

"It's almost one! We both need to go to bed." Len was in protective-older-brother-mode now.

Rin shook her head, causing her blonde hair to whip around, and her bow to fly off her head.

Len dove off the edge of his bed, catching the bow just before it hit the ground, unfortunately landing on his back in the process. Rin landed on top of him, appearing to have the same intent Len did. She was on her stomach, reaching for the bow. Len won, and threw the bow out of Rin's reach right before she could snatch it from his hands.

Rin pouted. "Come on, Len-Len, give it backkkk!"

Len shook his head and wrapped his arms around Rin's waist. "You're not going anywhere," he declared.

Rin's eyebrows curved upwards, and her lips curled into a mysterious smile. "Suuuure I'm not."

Len had every right to fear Rin right then, and he did.

Rin, reveling in his confusion, slid herself so that her face was hovering above Len's. That glint in her eye...it unnerved Len. Her nose rested on top of his, and he had a hard time focusing on her face with the proximity of her head.

And then she kissed him.

It took him a moment to process the stimuli, but she was most definitely kissing him. Her lips were brushing against his, and his eyes were wide open. Hers had slid shut, and she had the most serene expression on his face. Len struggled under her weight, but Rin had slid her arms under his neck, pulling him closer to her. Her lips parted his, and he tasted her breath—oranges. His arms had come off her waist and rested on the ground, limp, while she continued to kiss him. Len's eyes slid shut, and he felt her smile. One of her arms came out from around his neck, and Len pushed her off him. She landed a couple of feet away, and he scrabbled backwards, trying to increase the distance between them.

"What are you thinking?" he asked loudly.

Rin looked hurt and confused. "What do you mean?"

"Why the heck did you kiss me?" His voice was low and cold.

"How else do you think I would've distracted you? I mean, that was probably my best option." Rin looked almost...embarrassed now. Her cheeks were tinted pink, and she avoided his gaze. Quietly, she said, "I'm sorry if I upset you..."

Len looked away from her. He felt bad for making her uncomfortable with his words. "I'm sorry for overreacting," he replied.

She shook her head. "No, I'm to blame, I started it. I better go to bed now..." She stood up, starting for the door. She paused only to pick up her bow, and stayed in that spot for a moment or two while she said, "Goodnight, Len, see you tomorrow." Her voice was flat, and she walked out of the room.

Len watched her go in astonishment, then shook his head. He changed into his pajamas, flipped off the light, and slid into the covers. The sheets were cold, cooling him down as he slipped into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

**Wah, sorry it's kinda short. Anyways, tomorrow is schooooolllll! Wonder how Rin will react when people ask her what happened at the beginning of the story...stay tuned!**


	12. Author's Apologies

**Hey guys.**

**I am sorry to say that I am going to discontinue the story ****_Web of Feelings. _****I have reached a point where I don't know how to continue the story.**

**Thank you all for your reviews and favourites, they really do mean a lot to me as this was my first fic on .**

**If you think that you want to adopt this story, please pm me and I would be happy to let you go from there.**

**Thanks again for reading this while it was active.**

**~Courtney Ravensdale**


End file.
